Increasingly, computing or communication devices, such as laptops, handhelds, cell phones, etc., are being equipped with multiple radios, e.g., Bluetooth, WiFi, and WiMAX radios, namely MRD (multi-radio device). Although spectrum has been carefully allocated to wireless technologies to avoid overlap and prevent interference, simultaneous operation of multiple radios collocated on the same physical device is still a challenging task given small form-factor and limited isolation (<25 dB). Also, mobile devices are getting smaller and smaller, while the number of radios integrated keeps increasing. It is thus desirable to share components among radios, e.g. RF front end and antennas, cutting cost and reducing size.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques for coexistence-aware resource allocation in wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.